Modern data storage devices have grown in complexity and capacity over time. Increasingly, data storage devices rely on complex mappings to represent data to users of the devices, and some modern data storage devices retain multiple versions of data written to the drive in an effort to defer computationally and practically disadvantageous writes and erasures of the physical drive media. Such drives typically do not allow external access to the older versions of the data, and the expense and time required to implement versioning and/or snapshotting capabilities can be substantial.